


"Word Foreplay ;)"

by merrabeth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I'm not really sure, M/M, i guess this is foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has two papers to type but Mickey just wanted to watch Sucker Punch and do the do maybe once or twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Word Foreplay ;)"

Two papers to type: one will be easy and the other will be hard; but both will take up time as Ian’s fingers idle over the keys, searching for the right words to use.

And both will have Mickey slouching on the couch, grumbling at odd times how they could be fucking or something with a pleasure equivalent. He sat, watching some movie that he’d bought from one of those guys in the grocery parking lots in the back of his van. It was called _Sucker Punch_ and the name sounded vaguely familiar. So he shrugged and paid the five bucks for it with the intension of watching it with Gallagher or, rather, have it watch them as they did other things with it playing in the background. Mickey told him of his intentions and Ian smirked while his eyes went back and forth between the purple sheet and the laptop screen. “I’m glad to know I’m worth the five bucks, Mick.”

And the movie was pretty interesting; kind of confusing, not clear on which parts were in her head and which parts were happening and he seriously wanted to know what this dance looked like that had guys so happy for more. Yeah, it was okay, but his ear always stayed in tuned to Gallagher, which was pretty annoying: Ian would stay silent for a while, and if it wasn’t for his intent form over the laptop at the desk, Mickey would have thought he’d drifted to sleep. But then, his fingers would be lightning fast on the keys, moving frantically with so much purpose. Then it would stop again. Yes. It was getting very annoying.

When it got to this part where things were quiet in the movie, Ian found himself finger banging the keys to a point that Mickey shot up. He stomped to the fridge, ready to get his third beer and check over Gallagher’s shoulder to see if he was done, not that he had any way of knowing. He opened up the beer and stood there then behind the red head’s chair, trying to see if there was some tell on Ian’s progress. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the back of the chair. “Almost done yet?” he whispered into the busy boy’s ear, his voice low and husky and sensual.

Mickey bit his smile as he felt Ian shiver at the lack of touch. “On the second page of my first paper,” Ian responded.

Mickey groaned and made a dramatic movement and acting if his upper body had gotten way too heavy.

“You don’t have to be a big baby about it,” Ian laughed out, feeling the movements behind him.

Once Mickey straightened up, he moved to sit on the table next to Ian’s last night. He snatched up the purple paper before sitting, and two words bolded on the paper caught Mickey’s eyes:

**WORD FOREPLAY ;)**

He was overly confused, especially by the winky face. “What the fuck is ‘word foreplay’?” Mickey asked, staring at the word.

“Oh she made it up, thinkin’ it would be easy to remember. It’s supposed to be the hook, you know? The writer grabs the reader’s attention; then they tease ‘em with what’s to come as they read it.” Ian was on a role again, typing as if his explanation had stirred something in him.

Mickey pondered on his words. “So, like, using your words to get ‘em up for reading your paper.” He smirked. “A reading boner. I think that exists already: fanfiction.” He watched Ian’s fingers work, and he saw them start to falter as they came to their quick finish yet again. He bit his bottom lip with an idea brewing and suddenly forming as he took hold of the laptop and slid it from Ian’s still working tips.

“Hey!” Ian called. He laughed at the sight of Mickey intently typing; if it was any imitation of how he looked, he couldn’t imagine why Mickey wasn’t having fun with it. “I was on a roll, and I’m way past the intro, douche,” he stated.

“But you should be proud,” Mickey mocked. “I made a great example of word foreplay.” He sat the laptop back so Ian could read where he interrupted:

_this could have an effect on the racia im going commando ;)_

Ian felt the breath get knocked out of him, unsure of how to respond. It was word foreplay in more than one sense of the word, and all he could think was how he wanted to reward the older boy for catching on so easily. “I mean,” he cleared his throat, “it’s correct, technically.”

“But you’re not hard for more,” Mickey noted, chewing on the inside of his lip. He shrugged. “Maybe I should just stick to regular foreplay, yeah?” He stood up and snatched up his beer, circling his tongue around the mouth before wrapping his lips and taking a long slip.

Ian was inspired again, his fingers itching to work furiously on Mickey. “Couch. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame my AP Lang teacher. "Tease your reader," he said. "Make them want to keep reading with anticipation. Get them excited!"


End file.
